


Addiction

by Makaroon



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaroon/pseuds/Makaroon
Summary: David loved moments like this, when he and Matteo were inside of their own little bubble.





	Addiction

David loved moments like this, when he and Matteo were inside of their own little bubble. No one else in the flatshare was home tonight, with Hans being off at a new boys house, Linn visiting family, and Mia off at Alex’s. David couldn't help but be ecstatic. He knew that it was selfish, wanting them to be seperate from the outside world, but he couldn't bring himself to care as his lips slotted with Matteo's over and over again. 

They were standing in Matteo's bedroom, the cool night air coming in through the open window. He knew that outside, the city was asleep. It was late into the evening, and puddles of blue moonlight were at their feet. The air was doing very little to help the heat in David's chest, and he felt dizzy from the contrasting temperatures. His hands were resting on his boyfriend's hips, massaging them gently with his thumb in slow, sensual circles. 

He knew that Matteo was just as dizzy and kiss drunk as he was; he could feel Matteo swaying on his feet and he wondered if the other boy would fall if David stepped away. 

He’d never step away.

How could he?

How could he even fathom stepping away from this boy when Matteo was cupping his face so gently, and taking in stuttering breaths between kisses?

He could never step away from this moment, or this boy. This boy had opened David up for the first time, he had let David run away and met him with open arms whenever he returned. This boy was David’s boy, and David’s boy was patient, and gentle, and understanding. 

There were still moments when David wanted to run away. Whenever someone misgendered him, or when he and Laura were late on rent, or whenever there was another piece of graffiti on his door. He used to want to run away somewhere where no one would know his name or his face. He could start over. He used to want to run away from his life, somewhere where he could be alone. He used to want to run away from himself, into the body and mind of someone else.

Now he was starting to want to run to Matteo. 

Their kissing was slow and supple, occasionally chaste and occasionally deep. David wasn’t thinking, he was feeling. There was no rush, no worry, and with every flick of Matteo's tongue he could feel a heat pooling in his stomach. 

Matteo disconnected his mouth from Davids carefully, which David was grateful for in that moment. He was spinning, he needed air, but he knew that there was no chance that he could’ve pulled himself away from this boy.

This boy with his messy blond hair, and his icy eyes that always looked so sad. This boy who was studying David's face so carefully, like he was trying to memorize what it felt like to be loved. David rested his forehead on Matteo's, and looked at him through half lidded eyes. This was the boy who David was addicted to.

This is what it felt like to be so gone for someone. 

This is what it felt like to need someone. 

He nuzzled his nose against Matteo’s, and then the process started all over again.  
Their lips touched, and David could feel a puffiness from both of them from how long they’ve been here. When their lips connected fully, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He felt Matteo smile against him.

There was no rush from either of them, but there was intensity. David tilted his head to deepen it, his tongue sliding back into Matteo's mouth and hel felt his other half shiver. All that could be heard in the small room were the obscene sounds their mouths made together, the wet sounds of their lips and tongues working together. 

Suddenly David was all too aware of Matteo's hands around his neck. They had slipped from their previous position on his face, and now his thumbs were resting on the front of Davids throat. He knew that his boyfriend could feel every swallow, every gasp, and every intake of breath that David made. The thought made him tremble slightly. 

All at once David couldn’t breathe. He pulled his lips back, their foreheads meeting once again, so that he could take in air for the first time in minutes. He couldn’t help but notice that Matteo was panting just as hard as he was, and that Matteo looked just as gone as he was.

He remembered the pool. He remembered teasing this boy, poking fun at him, and eventually kissing him. He remembered holding his breath before the kiss, and going into it with burning lungs. He remembered the feeling that Matteo was giving him Oxygen, that he was breathing this boy in through his lips. He remembered feeling like he was underwater, with Matteo as his only form of salvation. 

Now, that feeling was still present. The difference is that now David was addicted to this salvation. He couldn’t stop breathing Matteo in. It’s like when an addict gains a progressively higher tolerance over time, and they eventually need more and more to get them to their peak. David needed more of Matteo with every passing second, and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips when he realized that he could have as much of his boyfriend as he wanted. 

Matteo was smiling too, and David wondered if he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
